Torianne
by Adrienne342
Summary: OC x Adrien) When Tori sees the sad, lonley, boy at the park, she decides to talk to him. When Artiste arrives and Chat is feeling down, she goes to talk to him. Tori's done so many things for Adrien, so he enters her in the art competition. Then...well, read to find out.


Tori was staring again. Staring at the sad looking boy that always sat on the bench at the park. The one with the emerald green eyes and blonde hair that always sat looking at the green grass. She didn't want to look suspicious, so she figured she better have a good reason for all this staring. She decided to talk to him.

…...

"Hi,"

The boy looked up.

"Huh?"

"Hi. I'm Tori. I'm sorry for staring, but I couldn't help but notice...you look pretty sad. You all right?"

The boy looked startled.

"Oh, uh...yeah, I'm fine. I'm Adrien,"

The boy held out his hand. Tori shook it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Adrien. Uh...is this spot taken?"

"Er...well, I'm not gonna say it is,"

Tori sat down sheepishly. "So..um...why are you here? At the park, I mean."

"Uh, well, the park is kind of my getaway. You see, I'm a model, and all I hear all day is the clicking of cameras..."

"Oh! You did look kind of familiar...well, the park is _my_ getaway too. I come here because all day I..."

Tori paused.

"What?" Adrien urged.

Tori looked shy again.

"Uh...well I draw...I'm inside all day. Mostly I design, but sometimes I just ….well, draw. Whenever I need a break, I'll come to the park and just sit and take it all in. Paris is beautiful isn't it?"

"That's very true."

"Yeah." The two sat in silence for a while, until Tori checked her watch and sighed.

"Well, Adrien, I gotta go. Um...I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Yeah I'll...I'll see you soon."

Tori waved and smiled as she gathered her stuff and headed home.

…...

Adrien watched Tori go. She really was beautiful. She had long, wavy black hair, nut colored skin, and bluebell eyes. Her blue sundress complimented her eyes and it made her look even prettier. Adrien thought. No one had asked him if he was okay in a while, and most people would scream and run towards him, begging him for his autograph, not sit with him and talk. Tori was nice. He felt the same tingly feeling as he did when he was around Ladybug, and he...actually enjoyed it. Sighing, Adrien decided he'd better go too. All the way home, he was in a good mood.

. The next day was school.

Adrien was stepping out of his limo just as an excited Chloe rushed towards him.

"Hello, Adrikins, I have big news!"

"Oh, hi, Chloe. What is it?"

"With some help from Daddy..."

The way she winked when she said help made Adrien think that Chloe's definition of "help" was bribing people with money.

"...I am going on tour with Jagged Stone! Unfortunately, I'll be away from you for a whole two weeks, but we can make up for it when I get back!"

"Oh! Uh...that's great, Chloe. Congrats!"

Chloe gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

…...

Tori was nervous. Being at a new school was nerveracking, so she figured nervous would actually be an understatement. She was nerveracked. Until she saw Adrien. Seeing this boy from the park gave her confidence, and her brain was no longer stressing over the teacher calling her up to introduce herself.

"Uh..let's see here...Torianne Breaulix, please introduce yourself."

Tori stepped up in front of the class.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Torianne, but please, call me Tori. I'm 14, and I, uh...well, this is my first time in school...I love to design and draw, but I'm not that good...my mom works for Just R!ght Music, which is why she had to start sending me to school. She just got a promotion. But that's about it..."

"Thank you, Miss Breaulix, you may take your seat."

Tori sat down.

Later, as Tori was leaving, Adrien caught up with her.

"Hey, Tori."

"Hi, Adrien."

"Uh, I wanna introduce you to a couple of my friends."

He pointed to a guy wearing orange headphones and a T-shirt.

"That's Nino, he's one of my _best_ friends."

A girl in a ponytail and bright yellow jacket kran up and kissed Adrien on the cheek. Tori almost winced; she really did like this guy.

"Adrikins! I-oh! Who's this? Oh wait a second, you're that new girl. You better-"

"Okayy, Chloe, um, save it for later, please. Chloe, this is Tori."

Tori held out her hand. "Hi, Chloe, nice to-"

"Listen. You better stay away from Adrien because he is mine! Got that? Good."

"Oh...um, okay. Will do."

As soon as Chloe ran off, Tori turned to Adrien.

"Uh...your girlfriend is _really_ clingy."

"Heh heh...um...Chloe's not my girlfriend..."

"Oh. Heh, that's a relief."

"Why?"

"Oh, uh...I was gonna say I felt sorry for you."

"Heh. Lucky me, right?"

"Lucky you."

The two walked in silence until a girl with jet blue hair in pigtails bumped into Adrien. After helping the girl up, Adrien said, "This is another of my best friends, Marinette. Her parents own a bakery, and the make the _best_ croissants."

"Nice to meet you Marinette."

Adrien showed Tori a few more of his friends, then said goodbye and went home. Tori did the same, smiling all the way home.

…...

Both were thinking the same thing: _This is gonna be great!_

 **Author's Note: Hi, my lovelies. I haven't updated stories in a while. I will get to that...so this story...I just wanted to make a story that is just stupid, mostly because I was just being lazy, so of course, there are tons of flaws in here, as well as unreality, but it's filled with...MAGICALNESS!** _ **made that word up, obviously.**_ **SO yay! By, my lovelies!**

 **-Adrienne**

 **P.S. I meant to write bye, not by.**


End file.
